Toy Story Akatsuki
by Luna-Chaan-Desuu
Summary: Gracias a una explosión Tobi encontró un aparato muy extraño, quien iba a saber que ese aparato iba a convertir a akatsuki en muñecos de guardería? Vean como se salvan de esto!
1. Gracias Tobi

Hola!~ aquí les presento mi nuevo fic *O*, creo que ahora hay que empezar con el Disclaimer verdad? bueno aquí abajo esta

V

V

**Disclaimer: Estós**** Personajes Son de Kishimoto-Sensei o-ó n Míos Aunque me gustaria fueran Que Míos * ¬ * **

**Advertencias: Aquí saldran 2 Personajes Marisol y Marisol Júnior xD Ellas no Importan, Porsiacaso cuando se vuelven muñecos deidara es mujer xD**

**_ Capitulo 1_**

**_ Gracias Tobi _**

**_"Una mañana Tranquila en la Súper guarida akatsuki eran las 5 AM Todo estaba tranquilo asta que…"_**

-Tobi ven aquí, un- Dijo el Rubio Tratando de atrapar a tobi-

-Pero Deidara-Sempai Tobi es un buen chico –dijo Tobi –

-Tobi –dijo el rubio deteniéndose y sacando un poco de arcilla sin que tobi se diera cuenta- Ven tobi

- OK tobi es un buen chico -Dijo el de la mascara avanzando hacia el rubio-

En eso el rubio hace un mini pájaro de arcilla y la tira hacia tobi- Katsu!-Dijo el rubio haciendo el sello de manos-

-Waaaaah!-dijo el de la mascara mientras volaba por los aires-

-Joder rubia deja de hacer explotar la Maldita Cueva –dijo el jashinista-

-Como que rubia, un – dijo el rubio mirando al jashinista-

-Que? Si solo dijo lo que eres –dijo el Jashinista-

-Serás…-Dijo el ojiazul asta que alguien interrumpe-

-Por dios la cueva que a pasado –dijo el avaro viendo el daño de la cueva-

-Que le podemos decir Fue la rubia-dijo el jashinista saliendo de la sala-

-Hidan cállate, un! – dijo el Rubio tratando de perseguir al jashinista-

-Espera Deidara – dijo el avaro tomando al rubio de la bata del cuello- debes pagar estos daños

-No tengo plata, un –dijo el rubio-

-No se como lo aras pero debes pagar

-Como lo ago? Si casi nadie de esta cueva no tiene dinero que quieres que crezca de los árboles, un? – dijo el Rubio un poco molesto-

-Es mi sueño Rubio no se como lo aras si quieres consigue un trabajo para debes pagar por los daños –dijo al avaro soltando al rubio-

-Joder, un- dijo el rubio saliendo de la cueva-

-Adonde vas? – Dijo sasori acercándose a deidara-

-Sasori no danna, que ase aquí? Pensaba que estaba por no se donde haciendo no se que, un -dijo el rubio-

-Iba a la aldea de la arena para ir a buscar marionetas – dijo sasori con una venita en la cabeza-

-ahh –dijo el rubio mirando hacia el cielo-

-Bueno y que paso con kakuzu y tu? – dijo Suna acercándose al rubio-

-que usted lo sabe? , Un– dijo el rubio sorprendido-

-Deidara…Yo lo se todo! – Dijo el ojimiel-

-Bueno explote la cueva y el Avaro de kakuzu quiere que pague los daños-dijo el rubio enojándose –

-haber párese que tengo un poco de dinero aquí-dijo el ojimiel-

-enserio? – Dijo el rubio- me podrías pasar la plata porfa – Dijo el rubio con estrellas en los ojos-

-Eh? No me mires así – dijo el ojimiel-

-Pero… Danna

-Pero nada

-Pero Danna!,un –dijo el Rubio apunto de llorar-

-OK Deidara pero me lo pagaras – dijo Sasori con una vena en la cabeza-

-wii Gracias danna, un – dijo el rubio- Muy bien ya tengo el dinero con que pagarle al avaro de Kakuzu, un –dijo el rubio yéndose a la cueva denuevo-

-Kakuzu! –Grito el rubio-

-Sempai! – Dijo Tobi gritando y corriendo hacia su sempai-

-Tobi sal o te ago explotar, un –Dijo el Rubio con una venita en la cabeza-

-Pero sempai Tobi es un buen chico…cuando sempai hizo volar a tobi, tobi cayo en un lugar muy extraño y encontró esto –dijo el de la mascara sacando un aparato-

-Que es eso?,Un –dijo el rubio mirando el aparato-

-No lo se sempai pero se lo daré por que tobi es un buen chico –dijo tobi-

-Gracias, Un… haber mejor se los muestro a los demás – dijo el Rubio- Tobi llama a todos para que vengan aquí, Un

-OK sempai, Tobi en un buen chico –Dijo tobi corriendo hacia a la habitaron del líder-

-Líder-Sempai, Deidara-Sempai quiere que venga por que le quiere mostrar algo- Dijo Tobi-

-_Que Querrá la Rubia_ –Dijo el líder mientras se separaba del montón de papeles que tenia en el escritorio-

-Espero que sea importante Deidara- Dijo el líder con una mirada tenebrosa-

-Bueno Tobi encontró un artefacto extraño y nos e para que funciona, un – dijo el rubio-

-haber déjame ver –Dijo Pain- Mejor hablamos con los demás para ver si saben algo sobre este aparato

-OK tobi ira a buscarlos, Ya que tobi es un buen chico – dijo el de la mascara saliendo de la habitación – Oigan Todos El líder quiere habla con ustedes vengan a la sala! –Grito tobi-

-Por ##$%$#% Jashin acaso no puede haber una $$#"!$&# en Esta #$%$#$ Cueva! – Dijo el jashinista, Caminando hacia la sala- Espero que sea importante Rubia

-Como que Rubia! Soy Hombre, Un –dijo el rubio-

-Como sea, Joder Kakuzu Apúrate!

-No asta que me paguen –dijo el avaro-

-Oye Rubia págale al tacaño para que venga, Joder Kakuzu!

-Hey Kakuzu Aquí tengo tu dinero!, Un –dijo Deidara-

-Enserio! – dijo el Avaro atrás de Deidara-

-Eh! Y tu de donde llegaste? – dijo el Rubio asustado-

-Esque todo es posible gracias a mi Olfato de dinero –dijo el avaro-

-Ol..Olfato de Dinero?/Un –dijeron al mismo tiempo deidara y hidan-

-Ya cállense-Dijo el líder-

-OK -dijeron Unísono Deidara, Hidan Y Kakuzu-

-Muy bien haber todos tobi encontró este aparato quiero saber que lo investiguen para que vean que es Mientras que yo terminare unos pergaminos,_ Que lata los pergaminos por que no se escriben solos? Cuando sea El rey inventare lápices que se escriban solos._

-Muy Bien ahora mejor vamos afuera y veamos que es por que puede ser que explote y si explota la cueva explota y si la cueva explota yo exploto y si yo exploto me deben pagar –dice kakuzu-

-Sempai Tobi se confundido, quien explota?-dijo tobi-

-Nadie explota nadie, Un-dijo deidara-

-Joder veamos por una vez esta $%$#&%$# De aparato, Joder Kakuzu –dijo Hidan-

-Págame si dices mi nombre-dijo el avaro-

-pero que..? Jashin-Sama te castigara, Joder –dijo Hidan-

-Págame! –Dijo Kakuzu-

-Ya paren –dijo Kisame

-Ya Me las pagaras maldito ateo –dijo Hidan-

Akatsuki estaba afuera de la cueva tobi había traído un caja nadie sabe por que pero bueno es tobi no?

-Joder Tobi para que Trajiste esa caja –dijo hidan-

-Por que tobi piensa en el aparato saldrán muchos juguetes –dijo tiernamente el de la mascara-

-Que estupido-dijo el Uchiha-

-Ohh Itachi aquí estabas-dijo Kisame-

-Donde mas creías que estaba? –Dijo El portador del Sharingan-

-Esque nunca hablas y se siente que no estas-dijo Kisame-

-…Tonto…-dijo Itachi-

-Muy bien probemos esto rápido odio esperar -dijo Sasori-

-Esta bien pero me deben pagar por los minutos –dijo el avaro-

-KAKUZU! –Dijeron todos unísonos-

-Oigan y Konan? –Dijo tobi-

-esta de vacaciones- dijo el avaro-

-muy bien… una maldita vez hagamos esto rápido -dijo el ojivioleta mientras apretaba el botón rojo-

De pronto un gran humo espeso rodea a los akatsukis, cuando el humo se va se ven 8 Akatsukis miniaturas, deidara era una Rosalba. Hidan esa una muñeca de trapo al igual que kakuzu, tobi era un troll al igual que Kisame, Sasori era un muñeca de madera, Itachi era un ken, Zetsu se convirtió en una mini planta. Estos 8 Personajes cayeron juntos en la caja que había traído tobi. Todos los akatsukis estaban inconcientes asta que llega alguien.

-Oh por dios estos muñecos son tan lindos pero por que están aquí? Mejor los llevo a una guardería-dijo una chica desconocida-

En Konoha… En la Guardería

-Oye Marisol te traigo estos muñecos para los niños –Grito Marisol Júnior-

-OK gracias déjalos en la entrada! –Grita Marisol-

En eso Hidan se despierta y nota que todo era diferente todo era mas grande en eso trata de despertar a los demás.

-Oigan Malditos despierten de una buen vez! – Dijo hidan- oigan! Escuchen de una maldita vez o jashin sama los castigara!-grito hidan asta que escucho que Marisol se acercaba a la caja- Ohh mierda –dijo hidan mientras que caía encima de kakuzu-

Hay que lindos son estos muñequitos mejor los dejare con los niños de Kinder-dijo felizmente la encargada de la guardería Mientras tomaba la caja y se iba al cuarto de los Kindergardeanos-

_Que los Akatsukis aran? Veanlo En El Siguiente capitulo "No Quiero ser así para siempre" Espero Que Les Guste!_

* * *

_Que tal? ^ ^ Espero Que les alla gustado y bueno we me dicen si sigo o no puede? xD Nos vemos en El proximo capitulo! si we Que es Quieren xD _

_Sayonara ~ ~_


	2. No quiero ser así para siempre

_**Hola denuevo! Aquí Luna **__**presentándose Denuevo :3, Espero que les allá gustado la primera parte n-n ahora espero que les guste esta parte y podría ser que también la próxima ._. xD. Etto.. Así algo mas últimamente eh estado muy mala en "REDACTAR" por eso pido disculpas si no se redactar bien las emociones de algunos personaje, También disculpen la demora u.u. Bueno ahora con el disclaimer….**_

_**Disclaimer: Estos personajes son solo de Kishimoto-Sensei**_

_**Advertencias: Lo negrito es de Zetsu Negro *-***_

_**3…**_

_**2…**_

_**1…**_

_**Capitulo 2**_

…

_**No quiero Ser así para siempre**_

Después de lo ocurrido en nuestro capitulo anterior, Hidan se despertó denuevo intentando que alguno de ellos se despertaran pero fue inútil, Del cansancio hidan se rindió y empezó a hacer sacrificios a jashin sama enzima de los akatsuki, Derramando sangre a todos lados asta que uno de ellos se despertó.

-Oye hidan deja de derramar sangre a todos lados de una vez, Un –dijo Deidara-

-Ohh…-dijo Hidan sorprendido viendo a deidara-

-Que que te pasa? acaso me vez un mono en la cara?, un -dijo deidara-

-Ru-Rubia… tienes… Tienes…tienes…-dijo El jashinista mas asustado-

-Que que tengo que? –dijo El rubio-

-Ahora eres Rubia –Dijo Hidan-

-Que?, Un –dijo el rubio-

-Tienes pechos!,Joder –dijo Hidan-

-QUE! –dijo deidara mientras se veía los pechos-

-Jajajaja Rubia ahora si eres rubia -Dijo el Ojivioleta-

-Si y tu eres una muñeca de trapo-dijo La Rubia-

-Joder Kakuzu, Soy una muñeca de trapo –dijo Hidan-

-Págame Hidan-dijo Kakuzu-

-Nunca, Joder! Primero muerto –dijo hidan-

-Entonces será nunca, Un –Dijo deidara-

-Ya lo entendí Rubia –dijo Kakuzu-

-Déjenme de decirme rubia, Sasori No Danna Help! Dijo deidara pidiendo ayuda-

-ahora que quier... –dijo Akasuna mirando a deidara-Deidara que te paso?

-No lo se, Sasori No danna ayúdeme, Hidan y Kakuzu me molestan-dijo deidara a Akasuna-

-Deja de ser un lloran deidara, Joder –dijo Hidan-

-No soy un llorón, Un –dijo la rubia

-Entonces por que Lloras?-dijo el jashinista

-No lloro sudo por los ojos, un-dijo deidara

-Tsk, Bueno haber yo soy un muñeco de madera, hidan y kakuzu son muñecas de trapo y deidara es una barbie-dijo sasori

-Al parecer fue el aparato que trajo tobi que izo que nos convirtiéramos así-dijo Kakuzu

-Hidan es tu culpa, Un –dijo deidara echándole la culpa de Hidan-

-Eh? Por que mía, Joder kakuzu ayúdame –dijo el muñeco de trapo hidan-

-Págame y te ayudo -dijo kakuzu

-Nunca!, Joder –Dijo Hidan-

-Hidan tu fuiste el que apretó el Fuck botón rojo ahora gracias ati estamos así, Ahora arréglalo, un –dijo la rubia

Gracias a todo ese griterío izo que se despertaran los demás akatsukis, enojados menos tobi

-Sempai que le paso?-Dijo tobi a deidara-

-Nada, Un –dijo deidara molesto-

-Sempai ahora es mujer?-dijo tobi

-No, no soy mujer soy hombre, Un

-Bueno se ve que es mujer sempai

-Tobi te dicen que no soy mujer

-Entonces por que tiene "eso"

-no preguntes tobi o te exploto

-Pero sempai Tobi quiere saber

-Cállate, un –Dijo deidara mientras trataba de buscar su arcilla- eh? Donde esta mi arcilla? –dijo deidara preocupado

-No se ni yo encuentro mis marionetas-dijo Sasori No Danna

-Que extraño… Oigan y itachi?,Un –dijo deidara

-Aquí estoy…-dijo el Uchiha

-Waaaaah Itachi por dios por que estas así?-dijeron todos

-Así como?-dijo Itachi

-Eres..Eres..Eres un Ken!-dijo sasori

-Ah?-dijo Itachi

-Por dios a veces desearía que pain estuviera aquí-dijo Kakuzu

**En Otro Lugar… :D**

-A-A-Achuuuu!

-Pain que pasa?

-Estornude, puede ser que alguien hable de mi, ósea soy tan popular-dijo pain

-jaja si Popular-dijo Konan sin que pain la escuchara

-Que dijiste?-dijo pain furioso

-etto..Nada… oye y los chicos?

-No lo se, aunque siento que se me olvida algo-dijo pain

-Anda a buscarlos, puede ser que estén en problemas

-No para que, ellos son criminales de rango S konan ellos se pueden cuidar solos –dijo El líder

-Uhh..OK-dijo konan mientras seguía lavando la ropa (N/A: ¬¬ No se me ocurría nada más que ponerle xD)

-sigue lavando esclava muajajjaa –decía pain (N/A: XD "La esclava konan", sorry mucha tele me hace mal ._.)

-"Al parecer pain olvido nuestro aniversario de cuando nos conocimos, uooh… que lata yo aquí trabajando como esclava para el y el ni siquiera mueve ni un músculo"-Dijo la peliazul barriendo mientras que veía a su amigo pain acostado en un sofá tomando helado-"Bueno mejor le entrego mi regalo, pero aun así quiero comprobar algo… le preguntare la hora para ver cuanto se demora en ver el regalo-Pensó-Hey pain dime… que hora es?

-Son las…15:30 dice pain viendo su reloj de oro que se lo compro con el dinero de kakuzu- Por que?

-No por nada…solo curiosidad… oye pain…etto bueno quiero decirte que…-dice la peliazul asta que su amigo la interrumpe-

-Ne.. Konan me podrías traer unos papeles que tengo en mi escritorio?-dice pain

-uooh..OK-dice la peliazul caminando hacia el cuarto de pein, se veía que el cuarto no era como todos se imaginaban, el cuarto era muy desordenado, tenia papeles por todos lados. Basura, entre otros. Konan aprovecho de limpiar un poco el cuarto de pain para dejarlo un poco decente, konan saco de su chaqueta un regalo muy pequeño, lindo bordado con papel fino lo dejo enzima de la cama y tomo los papeles y se marcho hacia su amigo le entrego los papeles y se fue a su cuarto, en su cuarto tomo una hoja y escribió la hora que le había dicho pain.

_-Ahora veremos cuanto se demorara-Pensó__._

**Volviendo Con Los akatsukis :D**

-Ahora que aremos?-dijo hidan

-Nose, pídele a tu dios que nos salve-dijo kakuzu

-Noooo el no nos salvara-dijo el jashinista

-Wow hasta la desesperación hace que hidan no crea en jashin-dijo sasori

-Espera no puede ser, hidan no cree en jashin ósea en donde estamos?-dijo kakuzu

-esperen allí hay una puerta no? Salimos y listo, un-dijo Deidara

-No se puede… Y nuestro tamaño, nuestro aspecto y tu Bubies!-dijo kakuzu apuntando a deidara.

-Quiero sacarme esto, un –dijo deidara

-Debe haber una forma-Dijo kakuzu

-Cosmo, Wandaaa! Yo creo en ustedes vengan-dijo hidan

Casi todos estuvieron viendo a hidan por su actitud, es la primera vez que escuchaban a hidan sin decir en una frase "Jashin" o "Joder"

-Hidan cállate, Un –dijo deidara mientras tomaba del cuello de hidan y le daba una fuerte cachetada

-Que haces? Joder rubia!, si lo haces denuevo jashin-sama te castigara!-grito Hidan

-Que bien ya volvimos con el mismo hidan, Un-dijo aliviada la rubia

Todos estaban aliviados por que hidan volvió hacer el mismo, de pronto escucharon un ruido como si fuera un timbre, Todos se tapaban sus oídos por el gran ruido que había.

-Por Jashin samaaa! Ese ruido lo odio que se termine rápido -gritaba hidan

-Siii, Un – grito deidara-

-Ctmm Zetsu se cayo de la caja!-grito itachi

-Zetsuuu!-Sempaaii! –grito desesperadamente tobi

-Muerooo! –dijo la parte blanca de zetsu

-**Muere tu yo me largo**

-No puedes tu eres yo

**-****Noooo! **–Grito la parte negra de zetsu-

-Noooo mueras Zetsu-sempai tobi le salvara por que es un buen chico –dijo Tobi Troll

-No tobi, Un –dijo deidara

-Pero sempai Zetsu esta en problemas –dijo tobi

-OK… ve.. –Dijo deidara

-Waaaaah gracias sempai es el mejor-dijo el de la mascara abrazando fuertemente a deidara

-suéltame o te exploto

-Hay sempai usted ya no tiene arcilla

-Cállate, Un

-**Tobi ven a salvarme de una buena vez!**

-Ya voy Zetsu!-Dijo el chico de la mascara saltando para ir en busca del buen zetsu, pero entonces sintieron que alguien venia

-Escóndanse todos-Gritaron todos en unísono

Tobi-Troll se escondió atrás de zetsu, Itaken se escondió en la caja con Kisame, Deidara y sasori se escondieron en la casa de muñecas barbies, Hidan y Kakuzu se escondieron en un tablero de algún juego.

**Con Itachi y Kisame**

_**-**__Quien iba a pensar que íbamos a terminar todos así –_pensó kisame- Hey itachi tu te abrías imaginado que iba a pasar esto?

-…-

-Tan silencioso como siempre, eh?-dice el chico pez

-…-

-Hey itachi y los demás?-Dijo el chico pez

-…-

-Itachi?

-…-

-Itachi?

-…-

-Oye itachi!

-… ZzZZzZZzZzzzzZZZZzz…-

-_Se durmió, Por que todos me ignoran_?-pensó

-...-

-…-

**Con Kakuzu y Hidan**

-Hey siento que conozco este juego-dijo kakuzu

-Eh?-dijo el ojivioleta

-sisisi es… es… Es MONOPOLY! –dijo kakuzu

-…-

-Woo! Tengo dinero mucho dinero, soy rico, me are la cirugía plástica y seré rico y Hermoso! –decía kakuzu mientras rodaba en dinero

-Joder kakuzu deja de joder de una buena vez! , Jashin te castigara por ser tan avaro!-decía el jashinista

-Soy rico, Soy rico, Soy Rico

-…-

-Soy Rico, Soy Rico. Soy Rico

-…-

-Soy Rico, Soy Rico. Soy Rico

-…-

-Soy Rico, Soy Rico. Soy Rico

-JODER KAKUZU ESE DINERO ES FALSO, TENIAS QUE SER TAN TONTO, QUIERO MATARTE Y HACERTE DE SACRIFISIO A JASHIN-SAMA! –decía el jashinista que casi explotaba

-Pero… No me puedes matar por que soy rico…Soy Rico, Soy Rico. Soy Rico

-Ahh! Me enfermas, algún día te descuidaras kakuzu y te matare

-Pero no puedes

-Cállate maldito ateo!

- y tu Maldito creyente de un dios que no existe

-Jashin-sama si existe

-No existe

-Si existe

-No existe

-Si existe-dijo el jashinista mientras tomaba todos los billetes que tenia kakuzu y los empieza a romper

-Pero que hiciste?

-Eso te pasa por decir que jashin-sama no existe

-Noooo!-Gritaba kakuzu mientras estaba de rodillas

**Con Deidara y Sasori**

-Donde estamos todo están rosa!-dijo el pelirrojo

-No lo se-dijo la rubia

De pronto se escucho un ruido adentro de una sala de mini casita, deidara y sasori fueron a ver quien hacia ese ruido asta que..

-Waaaaah!-grito la rubia

-que te pasa deidara solo es un muñeco-dije sasori acercándose al muñeco

-Hola soy max steel y no soy un muñeco soy una figura de acción-dijo max

-yo diría que es una figura de inacción –dijo sasori

-que me as dicho muñeco de trapo?

-Hey no le hables así a danna oíste?, Un -dijo deidara gritándole a max-no te atrevas a decirle a si a mi danna entendiste o te ago explotar

-Oh! Que linda doncella

-ah?, Un-dijo la rubia

-Linda doncella no te acerques a ese inútil de trapo ven a mi yo soy un hombre de verdad

-ah?-grito la ojiazul-aléjate de mí ahora o te exploto, Un

-Pero si…-dijo max asta que deidara le da una patada en su parte sagrada-Aaaahh! Que te pasa mujer!

-Soy Hombre- dijo la rubia mientras le tomaba la mano a sasori y se fueron los dos corriendo de la casa de barbies.

**Con Tobi Y zetsu**

-Zetsu-Sempai me esta aplastando –decía tobi

-Yo no me puedo mover-Decía la parte blanca de Zetsu

-**Para que te ganaste atrás de nosotros?**

-Para ayudar a Zetsu-Sempai, Tobi es un buen chico –dijo tobi-Hey ellos que nos soy sasori y Deidara-Sempai?

**-Yo que se, no veo nada-** Dijo la parte negra de Zetsu

-Deidara-Sempai ayúdeme por favor!-decía Tobi-Troll

-Hay arréglatelo tu mismo, Un –dijo la rubia

-Pero sempai no sea mala

-No, Un

-Sempai!

-Ayúdalo de una buena vez deidara-dijo el chico muñeca de trapo a la rubia

-Ashh.. Que molesto, Un-dijo deidara mientras intentaba sacar a tobi-Ahh tobi cuanto pesas?

-Tobi hizo ejercicio

-Cuando?, hace 3 años atrás?, Un –decía deidara mientras jalaba al pobre de tobi que estaba atrás de zetsu

-Deidara-sempai, usted esta ahorcando a tobi, tobi muere -decía tobi con la cara roja o morada se podría decir que tenia colores de arco iris

-"Pobre tobi"-pensó sasori.

De pronto un gran ruido de una puerta abriéndose y cerrándose al mismo tiempo izo que todos guardaran silencio.

"Si, si, si ya lo se pero debo comprarle este regalo ahora o nunca me perdonara"- se escuchaba pain desde afuera de la puerta

-Oigan siento que escucho la voz de pain-dijo sasori

-De que estará hablando pain?, un –dijo la rubia

Pain habré la puerta y empieza a ver algún juguete, se da muchas vueltas asta que su mirada se clava en una caja conocida. "Siento que esa caja la eh visto alguna vez"-pensó- camina hacia la caja y no encontró nada mas ni nada menos que dos juguetes que se parecían a itachi y kisame.

-Oye, Oye aquí abajo pain –grito la ojiazul, al momento de escuchar esto pain se agacho y vio una mini deidara gritándole

-Pero que es esto? Que hacen ustedes aquí?-pregunto pain

-Pein-sempai, hidan-sempai apretó el botón rojo que tobi encontró y cuando lo apretó todos nosotros nos convertimos en muñecos, pein-sempai ayude a tobi por favor para salir de esta –dijo el pobre tobi siendo apretado por zetsu

-**Es tu culpa por ganarte hay **–dijo la parte negra de zetsu

-OK te sacare de hay-dice el líder sacando a tobi que estaba enzima de zetsu

-Gracias líder-sempai usted es la ley –dice tobi

-Líder, por que esta aquí usted?-pregunto sasori

-bueno…es una larga historia-dice pain

-bueno tenemos todo el tiempo del mundo, no jashin? –dice el jashinista

-Bueno… esta bien les contare…-dice pain

**Flash Back! …**

Ya eran más de las 17:00 hrs. y pain seguía viendo sus papeles, asta que se dio cuenta Que ya había terminado de firmar todos los papeles que kakuzu les había pedido de firmar, se dirigió a su cuarto para descansar un poco y vio que su pieza estaba completamente diferente como la había dejado en la mañana, la pieza estaba ordenada.

-_Quizás fue konan-_Pensó, al momento de pensar eso (XD) volteo a ver su cama y observo el lindo paquetito bien lindo bordado con un papel extra fino.

-Que será esto?-Pensó, Observo que había una notita escrita en el paquete.

_Hola pein_

_Soy yo konan,_

_Solo te quería entregar este pequeño regalo por nuestro aniversario, el aniversario del día que nos conocimos…_

_. Espero que te guste_

_Atte.. Konan_

Solo le costo unos 3 min. Para que pain recapacitara.

_-Es…es…es.. ES NUESTRO ANIVERSARIO?, como no me di cuenta… oh no que are… ya se le comprare algo así ella no se dará cu__enta que lo olvide si? OK ahora ire a comprarle algo pero que podría ser?... ya se cuando niña ella siempre a querido tener una muñeca, OK ire a la cuidad para comprarle algún muñeco –_Pensó, Tomo sus cosas, un poco de dinero que le había robado a kakuzu y se fue.

**Fin del Flash Back…**

-Así que… OLVIDASTE EL ANIVERSARIO? –gritaron todos los muñecos en unísono

-Como podrías ser tan desconsiderado?-dice sasori

-Como te podrías haber olvidado de un importante día?-dice la rubia

-Si como! –repiten al mismo tiempo deidara y sasori

-etto… yo…bueno…-decía el líder

-El esta aquí?... No por que… no…si…si…OK…ya voy adiós gracias-decía una voz conocida por los demás

-Siento que eh escuchado esa voz alguna vez –dijo hidan

-Eh? Y tu como llegaste? Tan rápido-pregunto deidara

-pregúntale a kakuzu –dijo el jashinista moviendo la cabeza para encontrar a su compañero avaro, pero no lo encontraba- Joder, se quedo en ese estupido juego para niños

-Juego?-pregunto pain

-si, se encontró con un juego como se llamaba? Era… mopoli? No era… lolly? No así era monopoly-decía hidan

-conrazon-dijeron todos en unísono

De pronto sintieron que la puerta del salón se abrió y entro alguien muy conocida por los demás, esa chica era konan

-Ko-Konan Qu-Que…Que Haces aquí? –decía pain

-solo vine a echar un vistazo a los que estabas haciendo

-que?...acaso me estabas espiando?

-Prácticamente se podría decir que si y no

-Ah?

-Nada…nada -decía konan y al mirar a sus compañeros muy pequeños se sorprendió demasiado- y… que paso con ustedes?

-Hidan…-dijeron todos en unísono

-Ehhh? por que me echan a mí la culpa?... joder, malditos ateos-maldecía hidan

-pero que son tiernos –dice konan- que tierno es hidan, es tan inofensivo

-Por jashin… no soy inofensivo, konan cuando este normal me las pagaras, serás sacrificio para jashin-samaa oíste!-grito el pequeño hidan

-si si si como digas

-muy bien cambiando de tema que aremos?-dice itachi

-bueno yo conozco una cura-dice konan

-enserio!-dicen todos en unísono

-si por supuesto solo hay que…


	3. Todo esta igual como antes

Hola a todos los lectores de mi fic =w= Muchas gracias por los Reviews *O*

Etto.. Así Disculpen demasiado la demora no eh tenido tiempo ni para respirar =w= etto… **verdad que les dije que andaba muy mala en redactar verdad? Bueno ahora estoy pésimo así que me disculpo si no se redactar muy bien u.u **

Así que ahora con el disclaimer verdad? :3

Disclaimer: Estos personajes nunca serán míos! Solo son de Kishimoto-sensei u_u asta que valla yo y se los compre :D xD

Advertencias: Lo** Negrito** Es de Zetsuu Negroo *O*

Muy bien ahora con lo que queda de este fic!

Tercer y Ultimo capitulo empezara en

3…

2…

1…

**Anteriormente en Toy Story akatsuki…**

Muy bien cambiando de tema que aremos?

Bueno yo conozco una cura

Enserio!

Si por supuesto solo hay que…

**Volvemos con akatsuki! :D**

Capitulo Tres:

"**Volvimos a la Rutina de siempre**"

-Si por supuesto solo hay que despertar bien a itachi –dice la peliazul

-que?, pero si itachi esta despierto-dice akasuna

-no completamente, itachi los tiene una ilusión-dice konan

-QUE ITACHI ES SIERTO? SI ES ASI SERAS SACRIFIO A JASHIN SAMA-grita hidan a itachi tomándolo del cuello

-Konan como supiste?-pregunto el uchiha

-Es como Preguntar como supe que pain me iba a engañar con el regalo –dice konan mientras miraba a pain

-lo siento-dijo el portador del rinnegan con una gotita en la cabeza

-Como sea, itachi yo te escuche hablar con kisame esta mañana, sobre que querías hacerle una broma a los demás, no es cierto kisame?

-Es verdad

-pero por que?

-Les contare

**Flash Back… :D**

Era una mañana tranquila, no había ni un ruido asta que alguno de ustedes encendió la televisión a todo volumen, haciendo que itachi dejara de leer su libro Favorito y dejándome a mí desconcentrado mientras alimentaba a mis peses, itachi y yo fuimos a la sala para ver quien era el que tenia la televisión a todo volumen, era una persona… era Tobi.

-Tobi! Bájale el volumen a esa maldita cosa-dijo itachi

-Noow tobi esta viendo la película Toy Story 3 –dice el chico infantil de la mascara viendo la televisión.

-Déjanos de molestar tobi, mejor ve a molestar a tu sempai –dice kisame

-Noow, tobi esta viendo esta película

-Bueno tobi tu te lo pierdes, vamos kisame debemos decirle a deidara que no le de "ESE" regalo especial a tobi –dice itachi con una risita en su rostro, al momento de escuchar tobi se paro y se fue corriendo al cuarto de su sempai

-Por fin nos libramos de tobi- dijo el chico pez apagando la televisión y ocultando el control remoto

-Oye kisame que pasa si le hacemos una broma a los demás?-Propuso Itachi

-De que clase de Broma?

-Prende la televisión y veras-dice itachi

Kisame prende la televisión y ve la película que veía tobi, Kisame sintió que se le había ocurrido la misma idea que a itachi…"_Convertir a todo akatsuki asta ellos en muñecos de guardería_"

**Fin del Súper Flash Baaack! :D**

-Y eso fue lo que paso-dijo Kisame

Todo akatsuki (Menos Itachi) estaban molestos por la idea que se le habían ocurrido a los dos, Todos los muñecos (menos Kisame y itachi) se reunieron y conversaron, decidieron pegarle a itachi para que despertara.

Ya era de Noche, Konan y pain habían arrendado un cuarto y se quedaron a dormir, mientras los demás muñecos akatsukis esperaron la hora que itachi y kisame se durmieran, asta que durmieron, Habían planeado atar a kisame y alejarlo de itachi y a itachi pegarle con un palo para que despertara, para que la ilusión terminara, Sasori, Tobi, Zetsu y Hidan se encargaron de atar a kisame y llevarlo a la casa de barbies de Max y Ken, Por otro lado Deidara y Kakuzu Tomaron un palo y le pegaron muy fuerte a itachi, tan fuerte que llego a salir una lagrima a itachi.

-Creo que se nos paso, Un –dijo la rubia con una gotita en la cabeza

-No importa, así despertara-dijo kakuzu.

De pronto una luz brillante ilumino a todos los muñecos asiendo que desaparecieran.

"Ya había pasado una semana de lo ocurrido, Era Muy temprano en la mañana, se podría decir que eran las 6:00 AM Todos estaban igual, como si nada hubiera pasado, Estaban todos en la mesa comiendo Cereal, leche o alguna otra cosa para comer"

-Oigan y Itachi?, Un –pregunto el rubio

-Esta Castigado en su cuarto con kisame-dice pain

-Uii que estarán haciendo los tortolos –Dice Hidan

-Hidan…**Gay! –**dice Zetsu

-Ah-Ah Que-Que se debe eso?-Pregunto sasori

-…-

-…-

-…-

-…-

-COMO ME LLAMASTE! NO SOY NINGUN GAY!, PLANTA HOMOSEXUAL! –Grito Hidan

"…Muy bien como iba contando, Todo esta normal, Hidan le dio una paliza a Zetsu, Kisame y Itachi aprendieron su lección: "Nunca debes hacerle una broma a los akatsukis o saldrás lastimado"…Bueno eso fue todos amigos"

Se despide…

Tobi

_**Fin :D**_

**Mini Sección de Tobi ****Y Lunaa Nyaa**

Tobi: Tobi es un buen Chico, le leyó a todos los lectores este fic n-n Muchas gracias por todo y por leer este fic, aun así la escritora esta un poco triste ya que piensa que es muy malo su fic u_u Tobi tiene una idea :D ira a animarla n_n Hey Luna-Chan quieres ir conmigo a tomar un helado? Tobi será un buen chico y le pagara el helado el que usted quiera

Luna: Nuuu -

Tobi: Goo Luna-Chaan Goo!

Luna: No metas a Go diego Go en esto tobi _

Tobi: Pero si Luna-Cha usted esta muy triste vamos tobi la animara

Luna: Como?

Tobi: No lo se ._, Tobii es un mal chico

Luna: _ Tobi

Tobi: si?

Luna: Gracias n_n Muy bien lectores gracias a Tobi Me izo sentir mejor :D Wii OK mis lectores lo siento demasiado por mi falta de redacción se que si soy mala para redactar no debería hacer fic no es así? Pero bueno =w= Espero que les allá gustado mi fic :D Adios a todos nwn


End file.
